Love Never Fades
by A Lover's Promise
Summary: Kudo Shinichi has finally gotten his body back. But is it too late or has Ran already moved on? Will the Black Organisation find him? And will Ran be in danger? A story of how two people find love in a world that seems to be filled with crime.
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

**A/N: this is my first real story. hope you'll like it. tell me what you think because I may not continue it if no one likes it**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Detective Conan......unless someone wants to give me a Kudo Shinichi for my birthday...*silence* I guess not...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Letting Go

" Ran, what is it now?"

"Come on Shinichi, I barely ever call you and you are always impatient and going on about you cases and -" she broke off. Then all he heard was a blood curling scream on the other side of the phone.

"Ran, Ran are you there? Are you okay? Can you hear me? RAN! –"

"Haven't heard your voice in a while, Kudo Shinichi." A calm voice, dripping with venom.

"Gin!"

"oh yes, it's me. You sound so surprised." He let out a cold chuckle. "Oh how I wish I could see your face when I tell you that your girlfriend has 5 hours to live. HAHAHAHA!....."

*****

He threw off his bed sheets and sat up. He was covered in sweat. _It's only just a dream._ Well that's what he's always been telling himself. It seems that recently his whole life felt like a dream, or more like a nightmare that he desperately wanted to get away from. Everything has been happening too fast for him to get his head around. Ran has already finished her senior year and will be off to college soon. Too soon, in fact, she'll be leaving in a couple hours. She's off of to a college on the other side of Japan, in Hiroshima.

Well that is definitely a problem as without Ran his life is pretty much heading for disaster, as he will be stuck with Ran's dad, a drunk and hopeless detective. Which leads to the next problem, his body is an elementary boy, who has grown very attached to his "Ran-neechan".

Sighing, he got out of bed to find something to drink the in the kitchen. As he walked down the stairs he heard a faint sound. But loud enough to bring his guard up. As any noise at this hour would appear suspicious. But as he tip-toed into the kitchen, he saw Ran sitting on the couch with a box of tissues instead of a thief stealing the television. As he reached for the lights, she spoke up.

"Please, Conan-kun, don't turn on the lights. I don't want you to see me cry." Her voice was shaky and it was like she was struggling to speak. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to her. As he looked up to her face he saw what he always saw. A pair of ocean blue eyes that makes him feel like he's drowning in them, a flawless and beautiful face, and soft, silky hair that framed her face perfectly.

"Ran-neechan, will you forget me when you're gone?" _What a silly question, why would I care if she forgets "Conan-kun"._ He thought to himself.

"Ah Conan-kun, you're so silly. How can I ever forget you? After Shi-Shinichi left you seem to be the person who makes me laugh when I'm sad and saves me from dangerous situations. You're already a big part of my life, I won't nor can I ever forget you, Conan-kun." It was at that moment when that he actually wanted to be that "Conan-kun". But it still scared him that in a mere few hours Ran will be gone from his life, whether it's Conan's or Kudo Shinichi's. She will leave, go to law school, graduate and possibly move on. Move on from these childhood memories and if he never gets his body back, one day she will stop waiting for Shinichi. This fact scared him, it has always plagued him, but he never realised how likely it will happen until this very moment.

"Don't go Ran-neechan." Those words flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Don't leave. I will miss you a lot and so will....so will Shinichi-niisan." Emotion flooded her face as her eyes watered once more.

"You know Conan-kun, Shinichi always appears out of nowhere and then leaves. I wished so badly that maybe tonight at my farewell party he would appear out of nowhere with a bouquet of roses and say those words to me. Oh how I wished. But of course, he never showed."

"Would you stay if Shinichi-niisan asked you to?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore. I don't know whether I really want to go to law school or if it's just my mum's wish. I don't know if I'm ready to leave this place, this place with so many happy memories. I'm lost Conan-kun, but it seems too late to change my mind now." She gave a humourless laugh. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. "It's late, Conan-kun. I should go to bed, I have an early flight to catch tomorrow and you have school too." She gave him a sad smile. "Good night."

"Good night Ran-neechan." He watched as she left the room. A millions thoughts raced through his head and a million what-ifs plagued his mind. But his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a call.

"Hello?"

"Kudo-kun, I didn't think you'll be awake at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Oh right, Ran's leaving tomorrow."

"So why are you calling so late?"

"I think I've found the antidote for APTX 4869, I'm not sure if it's like the other ones and just wears off after a few hours, but I was wondering if you could come over, maybe tomorrow, to try it out."

"How about I come over now?"

"Now? I suppose that would be okay, but you-"

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." He hung up. His pulse was racing, Haibara has found the antidote! Praying to some unknown god that it'll be the answer to his problems, he raced off to Professor Agasa's house.

On the other side of the phone, Haibara smiled. "Always so impatient."

*****

"Otou-san! Are you ready yet? The flight is leaving in less than two hours."

"Not my fault I drank too much last night, it was your farewell party."

"Oh and have you seen Conan-kun anywhere this morning? He seems to have disappeared to somewhere?" _Oh just listen to myself, _she thought. _"just disappeared to somewhere", sounds like an individual I know._ Shaking her head she waved of the unwanted thoughts in her head.

"I forgot to tell you, Professor Agasa called this morning to say that Conan's parents suddenly arrived and took him somewhere. I don't think he'll make it back in time. He left you a note, it's on the table."

She picked up a piece of neatly folded paper from the table. "I'm really sorry Ran-neechan that I can't see you off today. I'll miss you. Conan." The note was short and to the point, grammatically perfect and was written in perfect handwriting. The handwriting looked a lot like Shinichi's and the fact that Conan drew a little picture of Sherlock Holmes beside his name was just like Shinichi. _Gah, why am I thinking of him again? Whether he will or won't come to the airport today is definitely something I can't control. Along with a lot of other things..._

She took one last look of the house she has lived in for 18 years as she went in the car. So this is really happening, whether she's ready or not, she's off to law school. It will be in a new environment, with new friends and new beginnings. But is it really possible for her to move on. _Move on from what Ran? _A voice in the back of her head asked. The question was relevant. Was it my high school days, my dad and mum or my totally non-existent romantic relationship with Shinichi? Questions like these constantly plagued her mind as she got closer to the airport.

At the airport her dad was checking her in as Ran was desperately trying to stop Sonoko from crying for the seventh time.

"Ran, do you swear on your karate skills that you will call me at least 3 times a week and write to me every week?"

"Yes, Sonoko, I've told you a million times, I will. But law school may get busy at times but I'll call and write, I promise."

"Good, because I don't want you to turn into Kudo Shinichi and just leave without a word." Ran fell silent, as that hit a sensitive nerve.

"Sorry Ran, sore subject..."

"It's okay Sonoko."

"Speaking of him. Where is that smartass anyway? Shouldn't he at least show his face today?"

"Maybe he's busy with some case..." _Busy with some case, huh, am I just lying to myself? Maybe he doesn't even care anymore, maybe he's already forgotten._

Her Dad came running towards them, stopping her train of thoughts. "Ran, there's only 10 minutes before you flight leaves, you should go." Without another word, she hugged her dad.

"I'll really miss you otou-san." Tears were brimming on her eyes again.

"And I will miss you too my dear." After a few more tears and promises Ran walked through Gate 38. She looked behind her and waved at her dad and Sonoko. But really she was just delaying herself, hoping that Shinichi would suddenly appear. But he didn't, and as the entry of the gate became smaller and smaller she turned around and kept walking. She continued to walk towards her flight entrance with blank eyes. Her hopes for Shinichi to show up has gone, he once again has failed her.

But as she was showing the flight attend the boarding pass she heard a distant cry. "RAN! WAIT! RAN!"

She turned around and saw the shape of a person sunning towards her. "RAN, WAIT!" That voice, so familiar and calming. The approaching figure got closer and closer. Could it really be -

"Shinichi!" She ran into his arms, tears flooding her eyes once more. "You came!"

"Of course I came silly." She looked up and saw him, the person she saw in her dreams every night. She gazed into those azure blue eyes and realised that she'll never be able to really move on from those memories.

"How did you get pass that gates without a boarding pass?"

"Oh I have my ways." Flashing her a dashing smile, the smile that always made her heart flutter. But before she could digest the dashing smile his lips were on hers. With so much force she almost fell back, yet they were so gentle, caressing her lips. She liked the feeling of his lips on hers, so she kissed him back. Then after what seemed like eternity they broke apart.

"Why are you here Shinichi?" That question was on her mind from the moment she saw him. It was a question that she desperately wanted the answer to.

"Because I am. Please stay, Ran. I wouldn't know how it would be like to live without you." That answer would have inflated any fan-girls' heart but she felt that it wasn't enough. It wasn't what she was after.

"Why though?"

"What do you want to hear Ran?"

"Three words, eight letters, say it and I'll stay."

"...Don't leave Ran?" She shook her head sadly, Kudo Shinichi was never the type for cheesy lines and soppy phrases. She knew from the moment she asked that he won't say those three magical words that every girl wanted to hear. But she just wouldn't believe it until she actually asked.

"Ran, what do you want me to say? I'll say it if you tell me. Just don't go. Please." Suddenly she felt her fuse burn; she was angry, angry at him and the rest of the world.

"I waited for you for 2 years. Two whole bloody years. All you did was call and every time I wanted something from you, you'd say "I'm busy with a case". This is unfair Shinichi. You expect me to throw away my future for you, when you never gave me anything, anything at all in the past years." He was silenced by her words of rage.

"I'm sorry, I never realised how..."

"That's the problem, Shinichi, you don't realise anything. You don't realise that I'm sad, I'm lonely or I just want to talk to you, as in personally, not just over the phone."

"Please let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain Shinichi, you-"

"Excuse me Miss, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but the flight will be leaving very soon..." A flight attendant said very politely. What she said then was like her wakeup call, like her queue to leave.

"I'm sorry Shinichi, I have to go." And then without another words she handed the flight attendant her boarding pass and walked through those doors, but surprisingly, the tears didn't find her eyes, she walk onto the plane feeling unpleasantly calm, like she just ended something that should have been put to an end a long time ago. But still she heard a crack, as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

*****

"You finally talk to her properly in your real body and that's all you could say?" A little girl with blonde hair walked out of the shadows and asked him in her monotone.

He couldn't say anything, there was nothing left to say. "Hey Kudo-kun, still there?"

"Yeah, I guess I was too late." This fact saddened him; he thought that maybe if Kudo Shinichi showed up Ran would have stayed. "But what were the three words she wanted to hear?"

"You are so oblivious sometimes Kudo-Kun. But I won't tell you, the answer if for her to hear and you to find out."

"I guess..." _So that was it. It is the end of something he so badly wanted. _His phone rang as he slowly made his way to the exit of the gate, as if this delay would mean that he'll delay Ran's departure.

"Hi oka-san."

"Oh Shin-chan, I heard from the professor you got your body back? Is it true?"

"Yes, oka-san. I was about to tell you if you gave me a few more minutes."

"Well that's great, I can't wait to tell you father. So are you going anywhere in the upcoming summer holidays?"

"Nope, no plans at all."

"Come to Hawaii with us then, it'll be just like before!" At that moment Kudo Shinichi realised it was time to leave, move on. This place seems to only hold sad memories for him.

"Yeah, I'll come. In fact would it be ok if I skip school and leave tomorrow?" He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"No problem, you know Mummy will welcome you anytime."

"Okay, bye oka-san." He hung up. What he feared most has already happened, it was too late. As he walked out of the airport to hail a taxi he heard a crack as his hearts broke like a mirror hitting the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? please tell me if you do, simply by pressing that green button. Thnx. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Umbrella

**A/N: hey people, 2nd chappie is now up! Im just updating fast-ish when I still have the inspiration. Haha. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Detective Conan. Because if i did i would currently be writing to you all in a 3 storey penthouse in Manhattan, with a balcony where you can see hot guys walk by. Well a girl can dream. 'nuf said. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Blue Umbrella

4 YEARS LATER

In an apartment amidst the havoc of a busy city, a young law school graduate was scurrying desperately around in her kitchen trying to find milk for coffee. Today was her third week at work. She will NOT be late. She will NOT appear at the office with coffee on her blouse. And she will definitely NOT think of _him_. No, not today. Today she will finally actually see her boss whom she actually never met because he was meeting a client in Tokyo, she has be on best terms with her employer. _But speaking of Tokyo..... _

Arghhhhh. Frustrated with herself, she hurried out of her apartment. Praying that she didn't miss the 7:28 train. Weaving through the crowd in this large city was a useful skill she developed. As she was weaving she looked up to the sky. It was grey, cloudy and dull, the weather here was always like this. You barely ever see the sun, unlike in Tokyo. _Gah, what's _wrong_ with me?_

Sighing she arrived at the station. _Shit. _7:31. She has done it. Completely screwing up her day and it was not even eight in the morning. When a later train finally came, she got on with her head hung and feeling completely depressed. She has managed to get an apprenticeship at a well-known law firm in the city. She has graduated at the top of her class. But this life that she studied hard for 4 whole years to get seemed empty. Like it was going nowhere and she was felling really lonely. She felt like a blade of grass on a concrete path; she doesn't belong there. _What am I thinking, I belong here, I've spent four years of my life here AND I am on a road to become a good lawyer. _Waving the bothersome thoughts away as usual she suddenly realised that it was her stop.

As she stepped out of the station, her ears were bombarded by the sound of rain. Buckets of them falling in front of her. _Well just what I need, rain. Shit loads of them when I am standing here umbrella-less. _Running through streets in the rain is not very fun, in fact it was frustrating. Feeling completely angry at the entire world she suddenly lost her footing. She lost her balance, and as she was falling she reached out her hands for something to grab to steady herself. She didn't expect her hands to land on a pair of warm ones. Reaching out was a reflex, it's not like there is a railing in the middle of the walkway for her to hold when she trips.

When she lifted her head so see who her saviour was, she saw the back of the person walking away from her. What surprised her more was a blue umbrella she suddenly found in her hand. He was wearing a cream trench coat which is now turning a darker shade due to his no-umbrella status.

"You shouldn't walk around in the rain without an umbrella, you'll get a cold." He shouted back. The voice was rude and bossy yet they were full of concern and they held a certain familiarity. _Hypocrite, _she thought. The sound of her phone ringing suddenly caught her attention.

"Hello?" Returning her attention back to the person who gave her an umbrella, she saw nothing. Just an empty walkway. She shook her head and looked again. Still nothing. _Was that a hallucination? That can't be, it's not like this umbrella appeared out of nowhere._

"Hello? Ran-chan? Are you there? Do you have any idea how late you are? I need you to-" came a voice that was very annoying and several octaves too high.

"Yes I get it. I'm late. I'm so sorry. I'll be there in five." Ran replied impatiently and hung up the phone. Not even getting annoyed at the person who just called her, she kept thinking about the person in the cream trench coat. The person was supposed to be a complete stranger yet she felt an indescribable familiarity radiating from that person. The way he broke her fall was like when _he _used to catch her every time she falls when they were in elementary school and that voice, it sounded so familiar, like music to her ears, a particular tune too. _Could he have been.....no that's not possible....but....it felt so....familiar....so...right. _The way he stretched out to her, the way he caught her, the way he said those words to her, it was all too familiar. But before she could analyse the situation any further she heard her name called out from across the street.

"RAN-CHAN! Do you have any idea how late you are!" The screaming woman came storming towards her.

"Oh, hey Kamori-san. I-"

"Don't Kamori-san me, girl. The Boss would be here any minute and here you are standing outside the office 15 minutes late."

"I'm sorry, I missed the train..."

"Again? You really need to fix your attitude towards your work. And how on earth did you manage to get so wet with an umbrella."

"I'm...I'm not sure actually."

Kamori signed and started walking up the stairs of the building a few metres away, she suddenly realised how close to her workplace she was. Following Kamori-san up the building and into her office, she caught many pair of eyes on her. They were probably checking her out, as her rain-drenched skirt hugged her behind even more than before.

Avoiding the stares she scurried to her office and changed out of her wet clothes. She carefully placed the blue on her desk. It felt precious to her, like it held some sentimental value.

She quickly fixed her hair and makeup. As everyone else in the office was hurrying around doing last minute tidying up, she caught her reflection in a mirror, she stopped and gazed at the stranger staring back at her. A stranger who puts on a mask everyday for everyone to see. A mask that hides her true feelings and emotions. A mask that even seems to hide her own feelings from herself. She suddenly felt like she was acting, living someone else's life and she once again began questioning herself whether she should have left Tokyo or not. Again. Was it a mistake coming to Hiroshima? Did she do it purely out of anger? Was it a rash decision? And the question that haunted her the most, was she running away? And if she was, away from what? Sighing, she once again decided to ignore the issue and focus on the problem at hand. Her boss would arrive any minute, and the way how everyone around here calls him "The Boss" makes him sound like a _very_ intimidating person.

"Ran-chan, the Boss is here. The Boss would like to see you in five." Registering the words, Ran gasped. _Oh God, he's here, the Boss is here. AND he wants to see you. Breathe Ran. You wouldn't want to faint from the lack of oxygen in front of "The Boss"._ Looking at herself in the mirror once more she walked down the hallway. Reminding herself over and over again to breathe. Reaching the Boss's office, she carefully knocked three times on the door, feeling as if she is going to walk into the den of the devil himself.

"Come in." A woman's voice? But the Boss is a guy? Right...? Completely confused she entered the room. Finding herself in a spacious office with a massive window overlooking the Motoyasu River. Returning her gaze to the office table she saw a woman behind the desk. She had a kind face, nice figure and really reminded her of her mum, who ironically was also a lawyer.

"I am your boss, Ichibashi Michiyo, pleasure to meet you." Still dumbfounded by the fact that the intimidating "The Boss" was a woman and the fact that she was not so intimaidating, and actually seems like a nice person, Ran almost forgot to take the hand her boss stuck out for her to shake.

"No no, the pleasure's all mine. My name's Mouri Ran, I'm a new apprentice here." The Boss invited to sit on the guest sofas.

"I know, your mother and I were great friends in college, how has she been lately?"

"She's fine, better than you could think."

"Hmmmm. Next time you see her, give her my sincere greetings." _Next time I see her. _Ran scoffed mentally, _wonder when that'll be._

"Sure. I was wondering, Ishibashi-san-"

"Don't call me that, it's a terrible mouthful. Call me Boss, like everyone else, I really don't mind."

"Um, okay. I was wondering Boss, do you-" Again she was cut off, but by the sound of knocking this time. After the Boss said come in, a tall man walked into the room and shook her boss' hands warmly. He looked like someone she knows, no wait, he _is _someone she knows. The eyes, the glasses and the brown hair. He was Tomoaki Araide.

"Araide-sensei! Haven't seen you for so long!" Ran felt excitement surge through her. _Why? Because a piece of your past has suddenly appeared before your eyes?_

"Ahhh, Ran-chan. Long time no see. I have some business with your boss here at the moment. But would you like to have some coffee after?" His voice was smooth and confident. And his warm brown eyes gazed at her in such a way, that she couldn't refuse his offer. _If only those eyes were blue..._

"That would be lovely Araide-sensei. Excuse me Boss, I'll be going." With a nod from her Boss she left the room. Walking back into her office she started to think about the sudden appearance of an old acquaintance. It seems like recently, her past has been catching up to her. The stranger in the street, the umbrella, her Boss's resemblance of her mother, Araide-sensei's sudden appearance and even yesterday when she was walking home; she saw Hattori Heiji on TV, when Kazuha-san suddenly appeared on screen and they started arguing. Typical of them. This is scaring her. _But why should it_, she thought to herself. _It's not like I'm running away from anything._

After work she found Tomoaki Araide at the hallway waiting for her. Smiling as she saw him. She realised how good he looked. He's black hair, that smile that makes her heart flutter and those _gorgeous_ blue eyes.... _Wait a second. Blue eyes?_ She mentally kicked herself_. Wake up Ran,_ he'_s not here. I must really be going crazy, I'm really having hallucinations...or is it just my head playing tricks on me? _

Shaking her head and clearing the unwanted thoughts from her mind, yet again, she looked up once again to see the man waiting for her at the end of the hallway. But the hair, smile and eyes were gone. She felt a sudden pang of disappointment. _Why? He looks perfectly cute as he is._ And yes indeed was he cute, but that was all. There wasn't anything about him that made her pulse race and knees buckle.

They went down to the cafe downstairs. Araide-sensei tried to start some casual conversation and naturally she nodded and replied out of courtesy. When the waitress came and gave them the menus, Ran said coffee without a second thought.

"So you like coffee, huh?" he asked in an amused tone. "I'll have a milk tea please."

"Yes, I used to know this person who loves coffee, it sort of rubbed off on me." Giving a casual laugh. _Used to know huh, really Ran? _Has she really forgotten about the past, _can_ she? This is driving her insane; anything she saw today reminded her of her past and one particular person, one she really would like to not think about right now.

"Have you heard about the benefit party this Sunday evening, that Ichibashi-san is hosting?" the question seemed casual, but for some reason she felt there was more too it, like it was a neatly set up trap waiting for her to jump into.

"I have actually, but obviously apprentices like me aren't invited, not that I really care."

"Oh, I thought you might be interested in going. There will be many important and repected lawyers there, it could open many doors for you. You see, I need a date to go with me anyway, so I was wondering if you would like to....come along...?" There, the trap was set.

"Ahh, that.."

"As a friend....I mean..."

"Sure, why not!" _There, I jumped into the trap myself. Anyways, why not. Not like I have anything to lose. _

"Then I'll pick you up Sunday at 6, outside your apartment?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Great!" Addressing the coming waitress. "Can I have my milk tea to-go? I'm really sorry Ran, but I just remembered I have a business meeting."

"No problem, go, I'll be fine.... Wait, do you know where I live?"

"Is there anything I don't know?" Winking at her as he walked out of the cafe. Leaving Ran in her seat, stiff as a statue. _Those words, "is there anything I don't know?"..._

_*****_

_The boy who walked with her home everyday handed her a small box. "Happy 14__th__ Birthday Ran."_

"_You got me a present? That's so nice of you, you didn't have to..." Shaking the small box trying to figure out what was in it, she almost stumbled and tripped. Luckily Shinichi was there to catch her. As usual._

"_Open it." He commanded. Ran carefully pried opened the box, afraid that she'll break something. Inside she found a small photo frame with a picture of her and Shinichi when they were little. Uninvited tears started to brim on her eyes. Beside the frame were two irresistibly cute red hair pins. _

"_Oh Shinichi, thank you so much." Unable to control her emotions, she threw her arms around his neck with such a force he stumbled back. Tears started uncontrollably pouring out of her eyes._

"_Silly Ran, you're supposed to be happy."_

"_I am happy." After he finally got Ran to stop crying, they continued to walk home._

"_Hey Shinichi, how did you know I like red?"_

"_Is there anything I don't know?" Flashing her his breath-taking grin._

*****

Ran smiled sadly at herself, as she gazed out the window of the cafe. "There are a lot of things you don't Shinichi. A lot of things."

As she walked out of the cafe it started raining again. So she ran up to her office to retrieve the blue umbrella the stranger gave her. _Was it really a stranger? _Ignoring the question, she opened it as she left the building. She notices the words written on the top of the umbrella. "Otaru Dream Beach". That_ name_ sounded somewhat familiar. That _place_ also sounded familiar. Then it hit her. Otaru Dream Beach, her family went on vacation there once. But then it suddenly started raining so she bought a souvenir umbrella. AND it was blue, that exact same shade. But why does she have it now? Then she gasped, causing several double takes in the crowd.

*****

_It was pouring buckets outside, but just like every other day, Shinichi walked home with her. Walking silently under Ran's umbrella, it was particularly awkward as Ran was shorter than him, so the umbrella was almost touching his head. _

"_Aren't you glad I bought an umbrella today?"_

"_Only a douche-head like you brings an umbrella to school on a completely sunny day, despite the fact that it is raining right now."_

"_Hmph, fine, since you don't need an umbrella." She pulled the umbrella away from the top of his head. Suddenly buckets of water landed on his head._

"_Hey!" He protested. Grabbing her hand and repositioning the umbrella over his head. "Much better." Completely unaware that Ran is now blushing scarlet from his hand on hers. They stayed like this all the way till they reached Ran's place._

"_Later Ran." He was just about to continue his way home, when Ran grabbed his wrist._

"_Here, take the umbrella." Offering him her umbrella. "We wouldn't want Sherlock Holmes Junior to catch a cold do we?" Reluctantly he took the umbrella from her. "Bye Shinichi!" But his reply was just a wave over his shoulder. She smiled, watching he's figure disappear round the corner before walking back into her home._

*****

Her mind returned to the present. The umbrella she gave him that day was blue and it was the one that she bought in Otaru Dream Beach. Glaring at the umbrella she was now holding, she thought, _that's not possible, there are millions of blue umbrellas and hundreds of them could be from Otaru Dream Beach. This doesn't mean anything. Nothing at all. _Still shocked by her realisation she walked home, without catching the subway, it look longer, but gave her more time to think.

* * *

**A/N: did u like it? Tell me by pressing the green button! Dont really care if you're gonna criticise me, just not too harsh. Oh, btw guys, I actually dont know what colour Tomoaki Araide's eye colour was, so I just made it up. Brown kinda suits him, he kinda reminds me of Aizen in Bleach, before he turned villain though. Oh and about the "Otaru Dream Beach", i searched it up in the internet, it's a beach somewhere in Japan. So sorry if i got it wrong. **


End file.
